


Overwatch Drabbles

by whoopsitsjack



Category: overwatch, reaper76 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, M/M, My First Fanfic, Young Jack, most of it it just Jack and gabe, r76, this is all based off of a song, young gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsitsjack/pseuds/whoopsitsjack
Summary: Gabriel Reyes has a thing for blondes. Especially blondes who can kill with looks.The alternative title(s) for this will take to long to type out.





	

Jack was training. It was obvious from the grunts coming from the training room. Now. Don't mistake this. These grunts weren't coming from him. No. They were coming from the poor man the blond chose to train on. Gabe knew what it was like to train with Jack.

The male was ruthless, easily dodging attacks and throwing quick punches. It was easy to tell who the better fighter was. Gabe quietly walked into the training room, leaning against the wall before grinning softly. 

Jack was kicking ass. This poor guy. The dark-skinned man hummed, deciding to stay and watch instead of leaving. He stretched, body cringing as he heard a sharp pop. That's gotta hurt. He kept his eyes trained on Jack, shifting a little and watching the quick, smooth movements of the other male. Fuck.

Gabriel was just realizing how attractive Jack actually was during combat. His skin was slick with sweat, breaths of air escaping him, as his body was bending in ways that it shouldn't. It was...endearing. Especially with the grin spread across Jack's face.

He was gone, hypnotized by how the other fought. Mind blown. Gabe just observed, biting down on his lip to hold back a snicker as the male doubled over, wheezing. The taller male couldn't keep his eyes off the blond. Oh god. He was so gay. Fuck. He quickly left the training room, heart racing.

"And that's how I found out I was gay."


End file.
